


You are good

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Direct secuel to part 12 "it is not your fault





	You are good

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 balcony.  
I don't like angst so this part is coming directly after day 12

Kara had gone because she couldn't handle Lena being a murderer...and Lena cried all night.

Work was the only thing that came easy for Lena at the moment

Morning passed by fast and lunch was near...what was the point? Without Kara lunch time was pointless.

A few minutes later, a sound came from her balcony and she saw her (ex?) girlfriend standing there as Kara no supergirl holding her messenger bag and a brown paper bag from Big Belly Burger.

Kara didn't seem to want to move inside the office, so Lena went out. 

Kara looked ashamed somehow and didn't want to look Lena in the eyes.

"Kara, what do you want?" That came out harder than Lena really wanted

"Lena...I'm sorry I left last night. I was overwhelmed by the thing you told me and I needed time to think" 

"Think about if you wanted to call the cops or not" 

"No!!! I was overwhelmed because I love you so much and I couldn't find a way to not understand. You killed someone and I thought it was only fair that I would have done the same. That I would kill for you"

Lena was honestly in shocked. Kara wasn't mad nor hated her...Kara understood

"But why you left?"

"I did some research and look" Kara gave Lena a bunch of papers with many names written on it "Lena, those are the names of the people who were in the buildings charged that didn't explode. The names of the people you saved" 

Lena crumbled sobbing hard. Kara was hugging her in a second kissing her forehead

"Lena, the thing you did was a hard choice. And that is what heroes do. You are my hero, always. And I love you"

Lena could't talk just yet, but hugging Kara hard was her way to say «I love you too»


End file.
